This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for Computer System With PC Cards and Method of Booting the Same earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 23, 1998 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 29725/1998.
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to computer systems with PC cards and method of booting the same.
Smart cards, personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) cards, credit/debit cards and integrated circuit cards are becoming popular in their use with telephones. Personal organizers, personal computers and notebook computers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,798 for a Method and Apparatus For Personal Attribute Selection and Management Using Prediction to Zancho discloses a portable donor device that contains user preferences to be used with various electronic equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,869 for a Method and System for PCMCIA Card Boot from Dual-Ported Memory to Anderson discloses using a PCMCIA card to boot a computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,483 for a Method and Apparatus for Automatically Implementing Computer Power On and Logon Functions using Encoded ID Card to Bilich et al discloses a card that contains user ID and security code for access to a host personal computer. What is needed is a PCMCIA card that can boot a system, check user ID and password, and set the system environment for a host notebook computer with use of a single card.
In order to remedy the drawbacks of earlier computer systems, the present invention is aimed at providing a method for booting a computer system by setting an environment fitted for each of users.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus using a PCMCIA card to boot a host computer, set the environment for a host computer, and to check user ID and password for a host computer.
It is further an object to provide a PC card system for a computer that allows a plurality of users, each with their own environment, to easily use the computer as each user will have their own PC card having their own personal preferences stored on the PC card.
According to the present invention, a computer system comprises a system processor, a memory electrically connected with the system processor, a BIOS (basic input/output system), a PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) adapter, and a PC card connected with the computer system through the PCMCIA adapter. Here, the PC card includes a nonvolatile memory and a boot record included in the nonvolatile memory and having a data segment storing hardware configuration of the computer system, and an executable code segment. Here, the BIOS initializes the computer system and loads the boot record from the PC card to the memory.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the boot record includes a system file for setting initial conditions of the computer system and a user identification code.
According to the present invention, a method for booting a computer system with a PC card comprises the steps of discriminating whether the PC card is installed in the computer system, discriminating whether a boot record is included in a nonvolatile memory of the PC card, if the PC card is installed therein, and setting a system environment with reference to the boot record, if there is the boot record in the PC card.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the method further comprises the steps of discriminating whether a user identification code is stored in the nonvolatile memory of the PC card, if the PC card is installed in the computer system and replacing user password input as the user identification code, if the user identification code is stored in the PC card.